Life, Love and Werewolfs
by Lollieta Round
Summary: Draco has been turned into a werewolf and Lupin teaches him how to deal, meanwhile Colin and Charlie are trying to hide a mistake they should never have made though it might bring them closer, and Harry is trying to fight Dumbledores rule whilst fighting a maniac that has been trying to kill him since he was a baby and avoid Snape. M/M Yaoi, Mpreg, Miscarriage, Underage.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Lollie here long time no story huh? well here be the first installment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters JK Rowling does

A blond boy was running for his life; he knew he couldn't stop for if he did he would surely be killed; so he kept running through the dark and gloomy forest that was to everyone Forbidden; he turned to see if he had managed to get anymore distance between his pursuer and himself, but he didn't know, he couldn't tell, so he kept running. He knew who his pursuer was and he knew who was responsible for setting his pursuer on him. As he ran he felt the muscles in his long elegant legs scream because they hurt, but he continued as he had been for the past half a day."Why is this happening to me" asked the blond to himself "I know I didn't do the job I was supposed to do but this doesn't mean Father and that Monster need to sick bloody Fenir Greyback on me" the blond who was running was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Remus was a bit weary, not only was it nearing time for nightfall; tonight was a full moon; but sightings of Greyback were being mentioned more and more frequently, not to mention Remus could smell him a mile away and his inner wolf was becoming hysterical; after all Hogwarts and it's grounds including the forbidden forest, the shrieking shack and Hogsmead were his territory

Draco kept running as much as he could but he knew it was in vain, he was out of energy; as his train of thought continued he felt one of his feet snag on a root and he tripped; he looked around frightened and tried to pull his foot out of the snag but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Tears were streaming down his face as he yanked and pried, trying in vain to get his foot out of the snag. Then he heared a snicker; the full moon was an hour away and he knew Greyback wasn't far; what he didn't know was Fenir was right behind him watching him struggle.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Lollie here, wow a review thank you and here is some more.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Fenir smirked as he watched the young blond struggle; he couldn't believe his luck when Lucius and the Dark Lord said that he could have Draco Malfoy; But now there was a problem; Draco had ran out of Fenirs Territory and straight into Lupins, so now he had to do this quickly so he didn't get caught.

As Remus mad his was to the Forbidden Forest he heard an ear piercing scream from inside; All of a sudden Moony became enraged and started to growl out one word "Mate", From what Remus could tell Moony could tell their mate was the one being attacked. This stopped Remus in his tracks he knew who their mate was and that meant that Draco was being attacked.

Draco was now cowering in fear, Greyback was standing right in front of him; Teeth bared and hunched over with a grin that said "Hello Lunch". Draco tried again to free his foot from its prison but he failed; Greyback watched amusement disappearing fast, he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled the whimpering boy towards him; "Aww what's the matter, You scared?" Fenir Mocked grinning and put the arm to his mouth and bite as hard as he could.

Remus ran as fast as he could to get to his future mate and would stop at nothing to see him safe; as he reached the site he made a gruesome discovery; the bloody but still alive remains of Draco; Greyback had already attacked. Remus shot a magic flare up into the night sky and proceeded to fix what he could why he still could; he only had an hour and a half left till the moon rose and he didn't want Draco to be caught up in Moonys coming out just yet.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Lollie here; yes i know my chapters are short but its all about quality not quantity so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Severus was in the Astronomy tower when he saw the bright sparks coming from the forest; it was the order signal that someone was in serious need of medical help; Severus quickly busted Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas apart; Though if you asked him it looked like the boy wanted to be apart; then left to go see who needed his help

Ginny was furious; first she finds out that Harry was gay, then she finds out who he was gay for; reading someone's (Harry's) diary was right as she was going to be his wife one way or the other; then she finds out her back up (Dean Thomas) was more interested in Seamus Finnegan then he was in her; and now the Greasy Git of a Potions Professor had the ordacity to stop her from getting what she wanted; both he and Harry will pay, and she knew who to go to for help.

Dean on the other hand would now worship the ground said Potions Master walked on, and decided that tonight he was going to snog Seamus senseless when he got back to the dorms. You know just in case you wanted to know.

Severus made it to just outside the forest when he saw Hagrid with a body in his arms; Severus squinted and saw who it was; it was his god son Draco Malfoy; Just barely alive, bites everywhere and clothes soiled with blood, dirt, and seaman. Severus looked at Hagrid who looked down at the boy and said "When Ar got there Professor Lupin was jus' finishin' markin' Draco he was, said tha' ol' Greyback was round and had attacked the young boy" he looked thoughtfully for a second then said "Said somethin' 'bout him bein' his mate too" at that Severus grabbed his wand and began scanning him for any irregularities in his health.

Hagrid could see with his own two eyes that Snape had two reasons for trying to keep Draco Malfoy alive till they got to Madam Pomfrey. He wasn't stupid as to think that one of them didn't involve Professor Lupin in some way shape or form, and he would bet his last Galleon that the other involved a certain Boy who lived. He, and the other staff members knew Snape was sweet on the boy and He knew for a fact that Harry returned those feelings.

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Heya Lollie here; and it's another short one. Pluse introduceing Colin Creevey. Please do review it keeps me going and ideas never go astray either.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Hogwarts and all characters used in this Fiction

Severes and Hagrid burst through the Infirmary doors, interrupting Madam Pomfrey and Colin Creeveys discussion; Poppy looked at the Half Giant and the Potions Master furiously until she saw the boy they were putting on one of the beds; "What is going on here?" Poppy asked concerned as she looked over the unconscious boy, Severes answered "Greyback attacked him and Lupin found him" Poppys head shot up in surprise; if Lupin found him that means; she looked back down again and searched the boy only to find what she was looking for: Seaman.

Colin lay on the bed he was on and listened in on the conversation; Apparently if you're the son of a Death Eater and you have been basically eaten by a werewolf, oh and a different werewolf decided to spoof all over you, then you get all the help in the world; but if you get pregnant and the father doesn't want you anymore then the nurse calls you a slut and walks away. Life was so unfair; he didn't know wizards could get pregnant, and with that he started to cry again.

Read and Review thank you.


End file.
